500 Years of Solitude
500 Years of Solitude is the eleventh episode of the Fifth Season and the one hundredth episode of The Vampire Diaries (TV Series). Summary FLASHBACKS TO KATHERINE’S EARLY LIFE — As she faces a new crisis, remembers the traumatic night in 1490 when she gave birth to the daughter who was immediately taken from her. lets , and know that Katherine’s health has taken a turn for the worse, while , and discuss some of Katherine’s most notorious moments. Nadia comes up with a frightening plan to protect her mother, and Stefan and Elena are forced to help her. Meanwhile, Caroline is mortified when she realizes she forgot to fill Elena in on the latest shocking gossip, then indulges in a little scandalous behavior of her own. Finally, Elena and Katherine share an unexpected moment of connection. Plot }} Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Recurring Cast *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova Special Cast *David Anders as John Gilbert (hallucination) *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (hallucination) *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman (spirit) *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan (spirit) *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson (hallucination) *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Bianca Lawson as Emily Bennett (flashback) *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Co-Starring *Taylor Treadwell as Mia *Josué Gutierrez as Ivan *Madison Connolly as sister Petrova Quotes |-|Extended Promo= :Stefan: (to Nadia) "She's dying. I don't think she'll survive the rest of the day." :Damon: "Think about the worst thing that Katherine Pierce has ever done to you. Toast to the glory of her impending death." :Jeremy: "She fed me to Silas and I died." :Damon: "Doozy." :Katherine: "They're talking about me, aren't they?" :Stefan: "No, they're reminiscing." :Elena: "She tried to kill me at least twice." :Caroline: "She did kill me." :Katherine: "Oops." |-|Promo-Defining Actions= :Damon: "I am choosing to not have to think about how you must feel. Every time some ghost from my past comes and ruins our life." :Elena: "Stop acting like I’m perfect! I've done horrible things to.." :Damon: "STOP DEFENDING ME! I can’t change who I am.. but I refuse to change you." :Stefan: (to Elena) "Damon’s pushing you away because he hates himself. You never gave up on me, so don’t give up on him…" :Damon: "I want to go back in time and fix every awful thing I've done… But I can’t take any of that back." :Klaus: "Hello Caroline…" :Caroline: "Klaus! …..” :Caroline: (to Elena) "I did a bad thing..” :Damon: "Deep down you got to be enjoying this a little bit..” |-|Webclip= :Elena: "What’s all this?” :Caroline: "This is your breakup breakfast!” :Elena: "My what?!” :Jeremy: "Damon dumped Elena!" :Matt: "Why?” :Jeremy: "I have no idea.” :Matt: "Who spends two years pining after a girl to dump her?” :Damon: "I can hear you… Dumbass.” :Bonnie: "So that’s it? You’re just giving up..?” :Caroline: "As she should! I mean, he did say and quote “I’m a bad person, I am bad for you, and I am choosing to let you go.” :Elena: "You memorized my breakup!?!” :Caroline: "Of course I did! Drink this..” Trivia *Antagonists: Nadia, Mia, The Travellers *This episode is the mid-season premiere. *This episode is the show's 100th episode. *This episode will revolve around Katerina Petrova. *'500 Years of Solitude' is probably a reference to the book "One Hundred Years of Solitude" by Gabriel Garcia Marquez. In this case it refers to Katherine's time on the run from Klaus. *Katherine feels resposible for her family's death at the hands of Klaus. *Katherine takes over Elena's body. *Klaus and Caroline have sex. *Tyler returns as a gift to Matt from Rebekah. *The Travellers do a spell to take Stefan and Elena's blood. We see besides stopping a dayring from working they can also stop a Vampire from healing. *Katherine reveals she had seen Stefan before she met him. *Elena finds out that Stefan slept with Katherine and that Nadia is Katherine's daughter as Caroline had forgotten to tell her before. *Rebekah rescues Matt from the safe Nadia locked and buried him in. *It is revealed that it was Damon who told Klaus about Katherine dying. *This is the first episode of the series where Katherine and Liz have scenes together on-screen. *Damon messes with Katherine's head causing her to have hallucinations of Elijah, Jenna and John Gilbert. *It was confirmed by Rebekah that it has passed almost three months since "I Know What You Did Last Summer" and this episode placing the events in this episode in the late November 2011 or early December. That is the situation with The Originals as well. Continuity *This episode will take place the day after the events of Fifty Shades of Grayson. *This is the only episode to feature all 12 series regulars from throughout the series' run. *Elena, Stefan and Damon are the only main characters to appear in all 100 episodes of the series. *Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Vicki and Tyler are the only main characters to appear in the Pilot, the 50th episode Smells Like Teen Spirit and this episode. **Katherine (not counting the picture cameo) didn't appear in the Pilot. **Jenna didn't appear in Smells Like Teen Spirit. **Niklaus didn't appear in the Pilot and Smells Like Teen Spirit. **Alaric didn't appear in Pilot. **Silas is the only main character that is absent on those three episodes. *Vicki Donovan was last seen on Smells Like Teen Spirit. **This is her first appearance in Season Five of TVD. *Alaric Saltzman was last seen on Graduation. *Niklaus Mikaelson will appear for the first time in Season Five. He was last seen in Graduation on TVD and Après Moi, Le Déluge on TO. *Rebekah Mikaelson was last seen in I Know What You Did Last Summer in TVD and in Après Moi, Le Déluge in TO. *Elijah Mikaelson appeared for the first time in season 5. He was last seen In The Originals in TVD and in Après Moi, Le Déluge on TO. *Jenna Sommers was last seen during flashbacks in The Departed. **Her last present day appearance was in The Sun Also Rises. **She was last mentioned in For Whom the Bell Tolls. **Jenna's outfit from Season Two's'' Plan B'' is the same outfit in which she was compelled to stab herself in the stomach. *John Gilbert was last seen in The Sun Also Rises. *Emily Bennett was last seen in As I Lay Dying. *Elizabeth Forbes was last seen in True Lies. *Caroline Forbes was last seen in The Cell. *Bonnie Bennett and Jeremy Gilbert were last seen on Dead Man on Campus. *Tyler Lockwood was last seen in Monster's Ball in TVD, and in The River in Reverse in TO. *Jeremy mentions when Katherine feed him to Silas which lead to his death. This happened in the Season Four episode Down the Rabbit Hole. *Caroline mentions when Katherine killed her as a human, which happened at the end of The Return. *This episode marks the first appearance of Mia. Behind The Scenes *The script was finished on October 17, while the filming started on October 28. https://twitter.com/julieplec/status/394746638163386368 *There was a party held on the 9th of November where all: TVD mains: Nina Dobrev (Elena, Katherine & Amara), Paul Wesley (Stefan & Silas), Ian Somerhalder (Damon), Candice Accola ( ), Steven R. McQueen ( ), Kat Graham ( ), Zach Roerig ( ), Michael Trevino ( ) including formers Kayla Ewell ( ), Matthew Davis ( ) and Sara Canning ( ), TO mains: Joseph Morgan ( ), Daniel Gillies ( ), Claire Holt ( ), Phoebe Tonkin ( ), Charles Michael Davis ( ), Daniella Pineda ( ), Leah Pipes ( ) and Danielle Campbell ( ), Recurring cast members: Malese Jow (Anna), David Anders (John), Marguerite MacIntyre (Liz), Nathaniel Buzolic ( ), Persia White ( ), and new additions Olga Fonda (Nadia), Michael Malarkey (Enzo) and Shaun Sipos (Aaron), Executive producers Julie Plec, Kevin Williamson and Caroline Dries all attended. *Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley, and Ian Somerhalder are the only actors to appear in all of the first 100 episodes. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Short Promo|Short Promo The Vampire Diaries - 500 Years of Solitude Preview|Extended Promo The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Canadian Promo - 500 Years of Solitude|Canadian Promo KLAROLINE KISS AUSTRALIAN PROMO THING!! TVD 5x11|Australlian Promo The Vampire Diaries Season 5 - New Promo "Defining Actions" HD|"Defining Actions" promo The Vampire Diaries 5x11 - NEW Short Sneak Peek|Short Sneak Peek The Vampire Diaries 5x11 - NEW Short Sneak Peek ( 2)|Short Sneak Peek 2 The Vampire Diaries 5x11 - NEW Short Sneak Peek ( 3) HD|Short Sneak Peek 3 The Vampire Diaries 5x11 - NEW Short Sneak Peek ( 4) HD|Short Sneak Peek 4 The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Webclip - 500 Years of Solitude HD|Webclip The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Webclip 2 - 500 Years of Solitude|Webclip 2 The Vampire Diaries 5x11 Webclip 3 - 500 Years of Solitude-2|Webclip 3 The Vampire Diaries - Thank You TVD Fans!|Thank You TVD Fans! The Vampire Diaries 100th Episode Toast| 100th Episode Toast Pictures Carolinebonnie100.jpg Mfg100.jpg Nadia100.jpg Nadia2100.jpg Mfg2100.jpg Bonniejeremy100.jpg Mfg3100.jpg Tumblr mzibqgNv6V1t1477ao1 1280.jpg Tumblr mzibqgNv6V1t1477ao2 1280.jpg The Vampire Diaries 100th Episode (3).jpg|Celebration The Vampire Diaries 100th episode celebration.jpg|Celebration The Vampire Diaries 100th episode celebration (1).jpg|Celebration The Vampire Diaries 100th episode celebration (2).jpg|Celebration The Vampire Diaries 100th episode celebration (3).jpg|Celebration KatherineDead.jpg maxresdefaultsdf.jpg Katherine dying.jpg Nadia sad.jpg 1513222 579562438785337 243612904 n.jpg S030a-123-vam-130-15.jpg Klaroline500.gif BePjMmnCIAAweOU.jpg|Post break up s030a-123-vam-130-13.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-16.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-18.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-19.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-20.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-14.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-21.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-27.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-28.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-29.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-30.jpg s030a-123-vam-130-31.jpg S5-BTS-Ashlyn Jade Lopez.jpg tvguide2014_FULL.jpg webclip1.jpg BeIX1MNCUAAGRHV.jpg nadia-and-damon-500-years-of-solitude.jpg maxresde.jpg the-vampire-diaries-5x11-500-years-of-solitude.jpg fault.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-anticipazioni-5x11-500-Years-of-Solitude-300x225.jpg 20140122120703!TVD.jpg TVD100.png Tumblr mzvxm2s5qx1rk26p5o1 500.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 10.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 9.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 8.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 7.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 6.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 5.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 4.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 3.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 2.gif Klaroline 5x11 - 1.gif Klaus and Caroline 5x11...gif Klaroline 5x11.gif Klaroline kiss.png Untitledfddsdsd.png Untitled111111.png Untitled2222222.png Untitled333333.png Tumblr mzvzfwYrvX1r0mpp8o2 250.gif Tumblr mzvzfwYrvX1r0mpp8o4 250.gif Tumblr mzvxirIK8l1s6b9kmo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mzw403KUh31rj446bo2 250-1-.gif tumblr_mzwfkzPBpI1r1qtp0o1_500.jpg tumblr_mzw1tp3Va51r7y95eo1_500.gif tumblr_mzvpbaRNvT1qik2bvo2_r1_500.gif BevMpGkIIAAMg6J.jpg Tumblr mzw0uhDffN1qb7hjso1 500.gif Tumblr mzvw9douJO1rgl5e0o1 500.gif Tumblr mzvy3vQgqA1qf286vo2 250-1-.gif Tumblr mzvy3vQgqA1qf286vo4 250-1-.gif Tumblr mzvy3vQgqA1qf286vo3 250-1-.gif Tumblr mzwlrg8wxN1sdnzxno1 250-1-.gif KatEl body.gif|Katherine in Elena's body Jenna5x11.png Mia.png Miacar.png References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Flashback episodes